Truth Comes Out
by Team-Captain-America
Summary: Oliver from when he kills Ra's goes back in time to Tommy's party, when he kills the drug dealer. Lots of secrets come out and everybody will know what Oliver did from the time he went to the Island to the end of the third season, courtesy to Slade.
1. Chapter 1

The music was blaring in the background of Tommy's party. Thea was being irresponsible and Tommy and Laurel were trying to get her to go home. Suddenly a scream ripped through the crowd as a body dropped from the balcony, and a white flash blinded everyone. The sight that followed had everybody frozen in their places. The long lost Oliver Queen was kneeling in front of a man who held a sword to his neck. And right next to him was an identical replica of him, although with longer hair, choking a man. It was the same man who gave Thea all the drugs.

When Thea saw Oliver, she screamed and was about to run to the one kneeling, when he did something that stopped her right in her tracks. Oliver had grabbed the sword and twisted it around himself. After this he brought it down and stabbed them man who only moments before had been standing above him. Ollie whispered a few words in a foreign language, before the man who was bleeding out on the ground handed him something. While all of this was happening, the other Oliver was being thrown to the ground by a man who was wearing the same clothes as the now known killer.

"Malcolm! Let him go. We had a deal!" the older Oliver screamed and Tommy and Thea looked to their father. Malcolm stopped strangling the younger Oliver and walked over to the arrow.

"What deal are you talking about. All I know is that Oliver Queen is alive, and there appear to be two of you. Everything that I did to save your mother is going to go to waste. So stop me if you want. I guess now that you have been in Nanda Parbat this whole time. Where else would you be?" Malcolm spat in the Arrows face and sneered. Tommy seemed shocked by his father's behavior, and unconsciously pushed Thea behind him. Even though he did it to protect her, it didn't work.

"Oh Ollie, where are we. Wait don't answer that. This was Tommy's party where someone killed the drug dealer I was dealing with. And I never found out who that was... You sneaky bastard. You killed him. You came back to starling and you didn't tell me?" a woman in a red hood yelled at the Arrow, who seemed to become sheepish under her harsh words.

"Speedy, you know i became an assassin. Not one like Sara, not at Nanda Parbat, but with Argus. You know, the people who were going to destroy the city when Slade attacked it?" Arrow yelled back to her, and the other Oliver suddenly yelled. The party guest's eyes whipped back and forth from each person in a hood,(since Oliver pulled up his hoodie again) and they leaned back from the very angry 20 year old.

"So you mean to tell me, that Slade is alive, he never died and Sara become an assassin? Can I do anything right? And the whole point of not telling anybody that I was back was because I didn't want Thea to follow in my footsteps . And it looks like that failed. So tell me, you who appears to be a future me, who else knows what I did?"

As soon as he had finished, the police barged in the doors, with guns pointed at the hoods. But as soon as they cocked their guns, a supersonic sound rang through the hall. Laurel stood in her black outfit with her canary cry around her neck, with Diggle and Felicity standing neck to her. An arrow shot above their heads and Nyssa slid down on the zipline. Officer Lance pointed his guns at his daughter, and his other daughter's former lover with hatred.

"Laurel, what on earth are you doing? Who are the people with you? Who are you and what are you doing here?" Everybody was completely still before a voice rang out.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you still got it kid. Killing two men, even though it looks like one of you is younger than the other. Here I was, thinking that you had given up on being a killer. What did I tell you. You can always make a choice. A choice to kill, or a choice to let someone live, someone who deserves to die. Someone who hasn't been killed by this type of choice. Someone like… a girl who loves you. Sara, that's her name right. Sara or her killer. Sara Lance or Thea Merlyn."


	2. Authors Note

**Hey, sorry if you wanted this to be a new chapter. I am hoping to upload a new chapter every week, and I really hope to finish it.**

 **Please review and I'd love some ideas of a plot line so I can update it every week.**

 **Right now I don't really know what to say other than, THANK YOU MY FOLLOWERS! Makes me feel really good about myself. I'd love some reviews. So, um, Bye-**

 **Jaybird Stormflight out.**


End file.
